


Hikari Hitotsu (One only light)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Kei always came back with a smile, he leant over the couch to kiss him, he told him he had missed him, that he loved him.He hid the marks of where he had been well, and actually it had taken Yabu a while to understand.





	Hikari Hitotsu (One only light)

Kota woke up early, like every morning, to the sound of confused screams.

He turned his nose up, aware of the fact that refusing to get up was going to be useless.

It wasn’t so comfortable to make him wish he could, anyway.

He hated that place, he despised it.

Everybody smiled to him and were caring enough to tell him everything was alright.

He wanted to scream, just to give them something to worry about, but he just looked at them like they were insects and then he ignored them, making his doctor happy to have another madman to care for.

 

_Kota could almost hear Kei’s heart beating when the younger got back home._

_It scared him a little, before he wondered why that heart was still beating._

_He didn’t deserve it, it wasn’t fair._

_Kei always came back with a smile, he leant over the couch to kiss him, he told him he had missed him, that he loved him._

_He hid the marks of where he had been well, and actually it had taken Yabu a while to understand._

He went to have breakfast with all the others, walking alongside the wall, trying not to blend with them, feeling he didn’t belong to that place, but still glad he was there.

He assimilated to the mass, he took his meds and he spent the whole day staring outside the window, as if something interesting could actually happen.

It hadn't taken him long to get bored there, and even less to give up.

He deserved to be there, he deserved everything that had happened to him.

And that boredom was well worth the satisfaction of tearing from Kei’s face that smile that had never been for him.

 

_“Ko, what are you talking about? I...”_

_Yabu raised his eyes on him, smiling._

_“Please, at least don’t try and make a fool of me. How long has it been going on? How long have you been lying to me telling where you are, when you’re actually always with Daiki?” he scoffed, shaking his head._

_The younger at least had the decency of blushing, lowering his eyes on the floor._

_“Ko, it’s not what you think. It’s just... well, it’s happened, it’s been a mistake, is you I love!”_

_Yabu stood up, grabbing his collar and pushing him against the wall._

_It was then, probably, that Kei saw the knife in his hand._

_Held almost delicately, clashing with the homicidal fury in the eyes of who was carrying it._

_“Is it me you love?” he murmured in his ear, smiling. “Is it me you love, Kei? Is it me you love when you’re with him? Is it me you love when you let him fuck you? Me you love when you lie and say you’re happy?” he accused him, his voice louder. “I told you. At least don’t make a fool of me.”_

When he had found out, he had thought carefully about what to do.

But he couldn’t be clear-minded, because Kei kept throwing that annoying happiness in his face, that attitude so apparently innocent, that never was.

That fake indifference toward Daiki and that fake love for him, that he couldn’t bear.

 

_Kei’s eyes were open._

_He had been careful, hitting him there where he knew he was going to live long enough to realize he was about to die._

_And there was something in his eyes that made him waver for a moment, made him regret what he had done._

_Surprise, disappointment, confusion._

_As if he truly couldn’t understand why Kota was doing it._

_But the elder didn’t want to stay there and witness that grotesque show, he didn’t want to make him doubt, because Kei was the sole maker of his own pain._

_He wanted him to die fast, because it was too hard for him to stay and watch the eyes of a dying man._

All in all, the looney bin wasn’t so bad.

Kota had feigned insanity well.

After all, he didn’t need other prisons except for Kei’s eyes.


End file.
